Anonyme
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Ereri/AU) ¿Qué pasaría si nacieras con el nombre de la persona para tí en la piel? ¿Y si cada persona que viniese te marcara y llevaras su firma de por vida? Eren nació con el nombre de Levi, dispuesto a amarlo ni bien lo encontrase. Pero el destino puede jugarle una mala pasada. ¿Podrá dejar de lado sus prejuicios? Completo en Wattpad ;)
1. Fire Angel

**Esta historia aún no está finalizada pero así como Planetarium, Secreto en Auschwitz y Lotus in Bloom serán continuadas en Wattpad por cuestiones de Copyright. Actualmente anda en proceso de edición. Les saldré con más sorpresas por ahi. Gracias por su comprensión :) les dejo algunos capítulos aquí ;D y no me he muerto, sigo aquí para felicidad de mis pequeñas. **

* * *

**Anonyme.**

_**1: Fire angel.**_

El día que conocí a Levi, pensé en un cuervo danzando al ritmo del "ángel de fuego", una danza que consiste en girar algún artefacto embebido en alcohol ardiendo en llamas. El chiste es verse letal, retador, seductor... y no quemarse. Es decir, lo comparé con una de las danzas más peligrosas, intensas, interesantes y hermosas de la historia.

No lo sabía, o quizás una parte de mí sí.  
Iba a quemarme con él, estaba destinado al hombre más peligroso, rebelde y tentador del mundo. Llevaría su nombre tatuado con fuego en mi alma.

-x-

Sucedió hace unos 100 años. Ya sea que Dios se enfadara por tantos dramas y tonterías en nombre del "amor" o que los científicos buscaran bajar las altas tasas de divorcios y niños no deseados, se desarrolló un marcador genético poderoso y delator: el gen NAME X-4, capaz de codificar el nombre de una persona en el cuerpo de otra, como un tatuaje. Esto quería decir que nacerías con el nombre de quien estaba destinado a ti en tu cuerpo.

No, no era una linda casualidad del destino. En realidad era el resultado de múltiples exámenes, genes modificados y estudios de compatibilidad genética y emocional. Los científicos habían reducido el término "amor" a una simple combinación de casualidades y genes, algo con base científica y nada mágico.

Pero esto no lo es todo. El proyecto no era perfecto. Al nacer, tendrías el nombre de alguien destinado a ti sin otro dato más que eso. El apellido aparecería al encontrarse ambos y tocar el nombre propio en la piel ajena. Yo nací con el nombre "Levi" grabado en cursiva justo bajo el ombligo. El día que él me tocara, aparecería su apellido y viceversa.

Parece perfecto, ¿no? Saber que llegas a este mundo con el nombre de tu destino y quien, en teoría, va a corresponderte... sin embargo, ¿tienes idea de cuántos hombres llamados Levi existen?

Ya, en serio, yo también creí que el asunto terminaba ahí.

Lo cierto es que nadie nos dice que las cosas no pasan tal cual se proyectan en nuestra propia sala de cine mental: las cosas son un poquito más jodidas.

Mucha gente terminaba enamorada de la persona equivocada y al tocarse y notar que su apellido no aparecía, no les quedaba de otra que resignarse a una pérdida. Algunos optaban por quedar juntos contra toda lógica, condenando a sus verdaderas parejas a vivir una vida en soledad, buscándoles. Otros, simplemente lo veían como una vivencia más para recordar u olvidar.

Los seres humanos somos caprichosos. También somos muy egoístas.

La pareja que te corresponde no deja de ser humano, ni mucho menos deja de ser prejuicioso y por lo mismo, nadie se atrevería a meterse con una persona que lleve un nombre que no es el suyo en su cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas andar por ahí con alguien que ya fue "usado" por otra persona?

Mucho menos... con alguien que lleva más de cien nombres.

Es a esto a lo que quería llegar: ese era el defecto maldito y acusador de ese gen. Si acaso te atrevías a pasar las reglas y tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, fuesen por pura diversión o un amor literalmente prohibido, su nombre se tatuaría, unos tonos más oscuros, en tu piel y los llevarías de por vida.

Tu pasado estaría ahí, persiguiéndote y exponiéndose a la persona destinada para ti a cada momento. ¿Ya sientes la culpa y moral removerse? Bueno, no negaré que fue un buen método para controlar la natalidad y evitar muchos embarazos no deseados pero también fue el origen de millones de prejuicios.

Básicamente vivirías forzado a ser fiel toda una vida, desde el nacimiento. Mi madre pasó cada día de su vida en matrimonio reclamándole a mi padre por el "Kushel" que llevaba escrito en el torso justo por encima del "Carla", y ese nombre perteneciente a una persona cuya existencia se reducía a letras tatuadas en la piel de mi padre fue el motivo principal para que mi madre optara por suicidarse cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años.

Sí, los prejuicios de algunas personas pueden ser una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Pero dejémonos de recuerdos tristes. Así llego a lo que quería llegar, el principio de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, un nombre ahora muy conocido, pero hasta antes de conocer a Levi, nadie lo había escuchado.

Como provengo de una familia muy adinerada y respetada, por mucho mi padre se esforzó en proteger mi nombre mas no podía hacer nada con mi apellido. Fui llamado por mucho tiempo "Evan Jaeger".

¿Por qué esta medida? Para evitarme muchos problemas, que miles de personas aparecían con el "Evan" en el cuerpo, tatuado de forma tan realista que cualquiera, incluso yo, creía que podría ser la persona para mí. Pero por nada olvidé mi verdadero nombre. Claro, ellos querían algo del dinero de mi familia y a pesar de que al tocarles mi apellido nunca apareciera, nada perdían intentándolo.

Aunque era en principio divertido y pasé la infancia tomándolo como un juego, me forzaba a recordar mi verdadera identidad. Esto de tener dos nombres me llevaba a disociar emociones entre un Eren y un Evan. Entonces: Eren era el chico soñador que pensaba en su persona especial, la imaginaba y acariciaba el nombre tatuado bajo el ombligo con los dedos. Pasaba tardes enteras con mis amigos, pensando en ese nombre tan bonito escrito en mi piel. Con el tiempo, ellos encontraron a la persona que les correspondía, pero yo esperaba, esperaba y esperaba.

Y luego estaba Evan, mi alterego para el mundo; el joven adinerado, arrogante, inalcanzable, indiferente, independiente, autosuficiente... y esa personalidad perduró hasta que alcancé la mayoría de edad. El ego puede ser un escudo tan poderoso y bueno que a veces no necesitarás ni mostrarlo para alejar a la gente de ti. Claro, no siempre es bueno, pero en ese entonces no quería nada más que protegerme.

Muy cercano a cumplir dieciocho, como era de esperarse, toda la responsabilidad de los negocios familiares cayó sobre mí. Me vi como copiloto, dirigiendo la empresa de mi padre.

Es así que empiezo esta historia, en esta noche en la que termino el papeleo habitual en la oficina. Me pongo el abrigo y el sombrero para que nadie me reconozca, enfilando por los pasillos grises hacia mi casa. Es tarde, más de lo debido y viernes. Todo me invita a darme una escapada a algún local o algo así, o también en quedarme en mi departamento con un buen café.

Sin embargo, ese día algo sucede. En un segundo decisivo mi pié derecho apunta hacia un extraño café. Ese lugar goza de mala fama, las personas con "muchos nombres" acudían a este a aumentarse algunos más. Ellos eran llamados "Anonyme" o anónimos, personas cuya identidad de pareja ya se había perdido bajo muchos otros nombres de amantes ocasionales.

Las personas con "muchos nombres" no tienen buena reputación. Era un sinónimo de libertinaje, de prostitución, de una vida llena de prejuicios ajenos y poco amor propio.

¿Por qué fui?  
Él me estaba llamando.

Yo no lo sabía, creo que ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero, unos pasos más tarde, me encontraba a 27 minutos lejano de toda posibilidad de cambiar mi destino.

Llego al café, tanto hombres como mujeres entran y salen del lugar con ropas estrafalarias en total desahogo sexual. Me recuerdan a esos desfiles de orgullo gay, solo que esto es algo que limita con lo grotesco, vulgar y bajo. Mujeres con los senos al aire, hombres que usan pantalones aprietos y seres cuyo género no puedo definir. Todos, todos ellos, con un promedio de cuarenta nombres en el cuerpo y uno que brilla en medio de todos esos, solitario y reclamando respeto: el de esa pareja que los dejó, murió o nunca llegó.

Me acerco a la barra, ignorando el espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a mí. Pido un trago ligero, más para usarlo como lipstick que para beberlo. En realidad eso hago, lo llevo a los labios, no tomo nada y bajo el contenedor dejando un extraño brillo sobre mi boca.

Es cuando el mundo se calla como suele pasar cuando alguien grita. Me giro para ver donde todos ven y un grupo de chicos igual de extraños pero extremadamente atractivos entra al escenario.

-¡Hora del evento que todos esperaban! - anuncia un hombre barbudo y algo mayor, trayendo a uno de los chicos a su lado.- ¡La subasta!

El silencio es cortado con un grupo de improperios que estoy seguro no escucharé repetirse nunca más en mi vida. Como animales, como bestias desesperadas por atacar a una víctima, se lanzan hacia el escenario.

El hombre expone al primer chico, un joven rubio, delgado y de grandes ojos cafés. Su mirada es triste y sólo en los brazos puedo contar más de doce nombres.

-Este es Jefrey, 19 años, estudia fotografía profesional en el día y de noche...- entorna los ojos y alza las cejas repetidas veces dando a entender un par de cosas-. Empecemos por 20 dólares. ¿Alguien da más?

Las manos se elevan una tras otra, y al final el tal Jefrey fue vendido por 50 dólares. Algo similar pasa con otros 5 chicos. Entonces, tenemos el valor monetario de la dignidad.

Juego con el borde del vaso, pensando en retirarme y en cómo demonios he terminado aquí.

Entonces, sucede. Él.

El silencio es inclusive más prolongado y sentido que el anterior. Dirijo la mirada y quedo anonadado. Sobre el escenario está un chico; blanco y frío como la porcelana. No como la nieve, la nieve no lastima. Pero él, se ve frágil. Siento que si cae, se rompería en miles de pedacitos que destrozarían a quien intentase reunirlos. Es de quienes esconde sus heridas tras una mirada afilada.

A diferencia de los otros chicos lleva el cuerpo casi completamente cubierto. Sus ojos celestinos se cuelan por entre los cabellos azabaches y me miran en la distancia. Lo escucho, juro que escucho su corazón. Sé su nombre incluso antes de que lo digan, lo tengo escrito en mi cuerpo. El mundo avanza en cámara lenta en ese momento.

-Y este es Levi, el favorito.- señala el hombre en medio de las voces desesperadas.

Sé que es él. Acaricio su nombre escrito en mi abdomen con los dedos índice y medio. Oh, no lo llamen así. Su verdadero nombre es Levi.

-La oferta empieza con... ¡trescientos dólares!

Me levanto, dejando el trago completo en la barra.

-¿Alguien ofrece más?

De nuevo, enfrento una jungla de manos. En menos de ocho segundos llega a quinientos dólares.

-¿Quinientos? ¿Levi se va con quinientos dólares esta noche?

Camino entre la gente. En un punto dado, me quito el sombrero y al notarme se apartan. Murmuran algunas cosas, les cuesta creer que el niño rico de la ciudad esté ahí entre ellos, más aún que al parecer, acaba de encontrar a su pareja en ese antro.

-¿Seiscientos? ¿Escuché seiscientos? - grita el presentador.

Levi deja de mirarlos y se delata llevando la mano al mismo lugar donde yo tengo su nombre.

-¿Setecientos? ¿Levi se nos va con setecientos?

El silencio regresa y escucho mis pasos resonando por todo el lugar, subiendo las gradas de madera hasta el escenario, llegando a su lado. Él me mira como si estuviese reconociéndome. Llevo mi mano a su abdomen y acaricio con cuidado mi nombre por encima de su ropa.

-¡Mil! - grita un hombre en medio de la multitud haciendo que todos murmuren de nuevo. Es un tipo gordo, sudoroso, calvo y viejo, de esos que no son capaces de perder fácilmente. Sus ojos centellan con profundo odio.

-¿Mil por Levi? - pregunta el anunciador con los ojos iluminados por la ambición. Entonces me doy cuenta de que el dinero no va a los bolsillos de Levi.

Observo a Levi y él me enfrenta con sus hermosos y pequeños ojos color del cielo. Él es pequeño, yo le llevo con bastantes centímetros en estatura y masa muscular. Es mi pequeño salvaje pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Mil dólares a la una!

_-Sácame de aquí...- gruñe bajito. Me río.  
En realidad me pide salvarlo.  
-Mi nombre es...  
-Eren...- contesta confirmando mi sospecha, era él._

-¡Mil dólares a las dos!

Tomo sus dedos, los acaricio y cierra su bonita mano de porcelana contra la mía, de barro. Me cuenta su vida en un parpadeo. Me enamora en un suspiro.

-¡Y mil dólares a las...

-Dos millones. -ofrezco. El hombre queda con el brazo arriba, a punto de vender a Levi-. Dos millones de dólares por la completa libertad de Levi. Él no va a regresar aquí.

Sus ojos centellan tenues, como si le costara creer que ese sueño de dejar una vida en la miseria ahora fuese realidad. Le obsequio una sonrisa, pero no me contesta ni da el mínimo gesto de agradecimiento.

No lo supe, pero había hecho algo que pocos ricos logran: que su dinero valga la pena.

-x-

Quien nos viese pensaría que somos una de esas parejas amorosas y con una larga historia. Nadie creería que acabo de conocerle y que llevaba una vida esperándole, extrañándole, deseándole.

Llevo a Levi de la mano por las calles oscuras y frías, apreciando la extraña fogata en mi pecho que pone a mi corazón en marcha. Caen las últimas gotas de lluvia y al salir hallamos el pavimento mojado y las luces amarillas de algunos faroles reflejados en ellas, pintando el piso de piedra con colores amarillentos como en una antigua película de detectives.

Me detengo frente a la plaza principal a dos cuadras de mi casa y vemos las luces danzantes en el cielo. Nos encontramos en vísperas de la celebración de la ciudad pero pienso que él es más hermoso que todo ese espectáculo y brilla más. Levi incluso podría opacar a las estrellas.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- le digo. Evalúa el cielo y nada más. Sabe que me refiero a él, pero lo ha escuchado de tantas personas que le parece algo tan común para iniciar la noche. Ignora que yo lo he esperado tanto, a diferencia de quienes lo veían un segundo y le juraban amor eterno para dejarle a la mañana siguiente.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta. En un segundo en el que veo nuestras siluetas en el suelo mojado, ambos tomados de la mano, yo sonriente y él mirando a algún lugar perdido entre los colores de la noche; y nosotros estamos en dos butacas bien lejos.

De repente, un automóvil pasa cercano, arrollando el charco de agua a nuestro lado y aunque intento cubrirlo, ambos quedamos irremediablemente mojados.

-Vaya... ¡qué mala suerte! - digo y abro los ojos. Estamos mojados, las gotas de agua caen por sus cabellos oscuros y se estampan en mi brazo. Tengo ambos brazos rodeándolo y las manos apoyadas en la pared con el cuerpo inclinado sobre él. Lo ideal en esta situación sería besarlo, digo, pagué dos millones por él. Pero no puedo. No me dejan. Sus ojos no me lo permiten.

Sus ojos, lejos de agradecerme, me miran con profundo rencor. Su mirada me aterra.

-¿Por qué apareces ahora? - reclama en tono retador.

-¿Ah?

Guarda silencio. Con el tiempo yo sabría que esa era su forma de esconder su dolor, tristeza, enojo e incluso felicidad. El silencio era el estado anímico habitual de ese cuervo de dos millones de dólares e infinita amargura.

Caminamos el trecho que nos faltaba y llegamos a mi casa. Él se queda evaluándola desde afuera mientras yo abro la reja para entrar.

-Es demasiado modesta para alguien como tú - me dice.

-Las casas grandes son un problema para alguien que vive solo.

Avanza sin darme importancia alguna, arrogante y déspota como sólo él puede ser. Por algún motivo, lo entiendo... o me esforzo en hacerlo. Se para bajo el pórtico de la casa para mirar a un lado, la maceta donde una rosa oscura se alza tan orgullosa como él y a su lado una humilde flor sin nombre y blanca le acompañaba. Me río por la ironía, así me siento yo. Él me declararía más tarde que en ese instante pensó que se estaba revelando nuestra situación actual y que la rosa no se vería tan perfecta sin esa pequeña flor al lado.

Abro la puerta con una mano mientras la otra acaricia la cintura de mi acompañante y se detiene en su cadera. Le invito a pasar y al entrar aspira el olor a piso y muebles de madera. Antes de que avance me adelanto y tomo sus hombros por la espalda.

-Tu abrigo.- le pedo. Encoge los hombros y logro quitarle el negro y largo sobretodo con la esperanza de ver un poco más de esa piel blanquecina. Nada, sólo sus bonitas manos. Usa un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un polo de cuello alto y mangas largas también negro. Se sienta frente a la chimenea que arde y el fuego parece ofenderse frente a la intensidad de sus contrastada piel blanca y cabellos negros.

Camino a mi habitación para buscarle algo y elijo un pijama azul marino para él. Al girarme, la luz se apaga y noto que lo tengo frente a mí, acercándose y haciendo que yo retroceda hasta que halle la cama tras mis rodillas y caiga sentado en ésta. Él me toma el rostro y veo sus afilados ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

-Así que quieres una noche de dos millones de dólares.- suelta. Aunque su tono es atrevido, puedo percibir algo de odio y costumbre en sus palabras.

-No...- susurro con calma. Se sorprende, no sé si por mi negativa o porque tuviese ese tono para él-. Quiero dos millones de noches contigo.

Se aparta parpadeando dos veces. Es el momento oportuno, le tomo por la cintura lanzándole hacia la cama para abrazarlo.

-Aún estás mojado.- digo y se asusta al notar mis intenciones de levantarle el polo. Sujeta mi muñeca con fuerza, buscando lastimarme.- ¡Hey! ¡No voy a hacerte nada! Sólo quiero que te quites la ropa mojada.

-Lo haré, pero sal afuera. - ordena.

-¿En qué momento te has sentido con el derecho de mandonearme?

-¡Sal afuera o me voy! - forcejea contra mi cuerpo. A pesar de su delgadez tiene mucha fuerza, la que posee alguien que se ve forzado a defenderse desde temprana edad.

Mi orgullo me manda a ser fuerte y no dejarlo. Peleamos un poco más, intenta golpearme y sujeto su puño a un lado de mi cara.

-No es forma de tratar a alguien que te cuida.- le digo con toda razón, y él usa la mano libre para darme un golpe. Me enojo y le tomo ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza y contra la cama. Se enfada y empieza a dar patadas al aire. No importa, no me duele. Levanto su polo en busca de mi nombre y noto un tatuaje que se superpone. La tinta negra esconde mi nombre y al acariciarle el vientre aparece mi apellido a un lado. Es al verlo que caigo en cuenta: hay más marcas. -Levi... ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio. Un corto y pesaroso silencio.

-¿Quieres saberlo? - gruñe y se quita el polo. No puedo verlo muy bien, pero al acariciarle la delgada cintura noto que tiene un montón de cicatrices sobresalidas, demasiado curvas y pequeñas para hacérselas él. El cielo se enciende con un rayo que cruza de un canto a otro y en un segundo la verdad me es revelada.

Yo, he pasado todos estos años esperándolo, pensando inocentemente en entregarle todo a él, en protegerlo, en amarlo y ser felices como nuestro destino manda. Pero él... él ha pasado estos años permitiéndoles a otros tatuarles su nombre con la esperanza de que yo sufra al verlo.

Levi no tiene un centímetro de piel libre de nombres de personas. No los cuento, pero sé que tiene más de cien cuando yo solamente lo esperaba a él.

Estoy entendiendo una cosa: esta relación va a costarme mis sueños, prejuicios y tranquilidad. Pero si es así, no importa. Voy a esforzarme por él.

Él es uno de los anonyme más promiscuos sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Él me odia, por algún motivo incierto.  
Y yo, yo sólo tengo el impulso de amarlo como esperé hacerlo toda una vida.


	2. Skinless

_** (Agradecimientos a todas las chicas -y chicos- que comentaron cosas tan lindas. En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron) me disculpo por el retraso, lo tenía listo antes pero cierta personita cuyo nombre no diré pero empieza con Ale y termina con Jandra tuvo problemas con su internet y... no quiero subir algo sin ella, además de que temía hacerlo mal y decepcionarles :c quiero darles buenas cosas uwu  
**_

_**Dedicado: **Este capítulo está dedicado a nuestra amada **Fran (Fredo Godofredo)** por su cumple *w* gracias por todo Fran :'c eres nuestra pequeña sucia perver. Gracias por traerme a un fandom tan lindo y cálido._

_**Y a su pedido:** JeanxArmin en este fic (leve mención de un pasado JeanxMarco), MikasaxSasha y en cuanto al mpreg, es una posibilidad viable en todos los Écrit (por la misma tecnología que codifica sus nombres) pero si desean tener hijos necesitan de un tratamiento, algo que Levi no hizo. Así que veamos cómo avanza el fic para decidirlo :D de todos modos, quienes deseen un fic aseguradísimo Mpreg, pueden pasar a "Lovechild", lo actualizaré en estos días, faltan detallitos xD. ¡Gracias por sus opiniones! _

* * *

**_Glosario: _**

_**Écrit**: (Del francés: Escrito) Llámese así a cualquier persona que nació con el nombre de otra en su cuerpo. Dicho nombre puede ocupar cualquier lugar en el portador, coincidiendo con el de su pareja.  
**Anonyme**: _(Anónimo_) la identidad del Anonyme es desconocida. Esto puede ser simplemente porque no se le haya pedido su identidad, ya que solo tienen encuentros sexuales ocasionales entre extraños. Normalmente su información pasada fue perdida o escondida intencionalmente.  
**Oublié**: _(Olvidado) _Persona con resistencia al gen NAME-X4, entonces el nombre de su pareja no puede ser codificado y nunca aparece en su piel. Normalmente emparejados con Écrits que perdieron a sus parejas o renunciaron a ellas. Llamados despectivamente "Intakt"(intacto) por los Anonyme. _

_Se desconoce cuál de los últimos tiene un destino más triste.  
_

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**2: Skinless. **_

Muchas cosas he escuchado a lo largo de mi vida sobre los Anonyme, y ahora intento recordarlas todas. Algunos decían que la mayoría terminaban en ese trabajo porque fueron marcados a la fuerza, es decir, fueron violados; incapaces de tolerar ese dolor y los prejuicios que su pareja podría tener, renunciando a sus sueños de una vida en pareja feliz y cayendo en ese mundo. Otros decían que era simple decadencia moral, que ellos lo elegían y que mientras más nombres tuviesen, más respetados eran.

Cualquiera podría pensar que Levi quería eso, pero yo no.

Yo sabía que había algo que él no me decía, no fácilmente. En realidad tenía una serie de cosas que sabía sobre él y otras que sospechaba.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que él era alguien difícil, eso me quedaba claro, y que nada le costaba acostarse con otros. Pero sólo dormir conmigo ya rayaba en una tortura. Sospechaba que algo había pasado entre nosotros sin que yo lo supiera y pudiese evitarlo. El problema era descubrir qué y cuándo.

_**-x-**_

Cuando aún cursaba secundaria y Mikasa me pedía acompañarla a comprar ropa, maldecía internamente las agotadoras e interminables horas fuera del probador y el tedioso retorno con un grupo de cajas y bolsas llenas. Cuando supe que el nombre en mi cuerpo era el de otro chico, en cierto modo lo agradecí al cielo al creer que la escena nunca se repetiría en uno.

Estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Mocoso! – me llama detrás de un montón gigantesco de ropa sobre el mostrador. Ha tardado una hora y media sólo en esta tienda probándose mil cosas. Su sentido de la elegancia es extremo.

La dependienta, los empelados y el mismo gerente sonríen al reconocerme, preparándose para una buena suma de dinero.

-Ya voy.

Levi era alguien exigente en cuanto a gustos y si bien me reveló que nunca antes había usado un Dolce &amp; Gabanna o Calvin Klein, ahora le daría "buen" uso a mi (sí, MI) dinero despilfarrándolo en bufandas, abrigos, zapatos y pantalones. Al final terminé cargando tantas, pero tantas cajas y bolsas que sería incapaz de mover los brazos por un buen rato. Cierta personita me veía más como burro de carga con dinero que como su pareja.

Llevábamos tres días juntos, pero las cosas no eran para nada tranquilas. Él evitaba cualquier tipo de cercanía conmigo, y en los dos últimos días había tomado mi cama como su territorio, obligándome a dormir en el sofá y ahora que salíamos (él usando mi ropa, la que le quedaba enorme) apenas podía seguirle a menos de dos metros.

A pesar de sus amenazas, yo me atrevía a irrumpir en la habitación en la madrugada para verlo bajo la luz de la luna. Paseaba la mirada de su naricita fina por encima de los labios entreabiertos a los movimientos suaves de su torso al respirar. De rato en rato, parecía gruñirle a una pesadilla y le calmaba besándole en la frente. Despertaba, me miraba y retomaba el sueño. Era como si de algún modo esperase que yo estuviera ahí para él.

Esa noche, cuando me reveló su piel y los nombres en ésta, no pude si no sentir una imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y apartarle de todos. Quería que fuese mío, sólo mío.

-Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Eso de que creas que puedes convencerme de algo tan idiota como el amor. Te recuerdo que vinimos de mundos diferentes. – decía inclinado sobre mi cuerpo, dejando que yo recorriese con mis manos el suyo.

-Quiero enamorarte.- Declaré atrevido-. Entiendo que no te compré a ti, sino tu libertad. Dame veinte días y descubriré pequeños detalles que te harán feliz y te enamoraré. Y si no lo logro, en veinte días puedes irte.

Lo pensó, claramente le tentaba la idea de que yo no lo acose.

-Es un trato, Jaeger. Te deseo suerte.

Ya había perdido tres días, no podía desperdiciar un minuto más. Esa tarde mi primera petición llegó: una cita.

Contra todo lo esperado (que incluía mi cabeza en una estaca y a él bailando y ofreciéndome a los dioses) aceptó sin mayor problema, pero sus condiciones eran fuertes.

-No besos ni abrazos. Puedes tomar mi mano, pero eso es todo. – contestaba recostado en el sofá y hojeando un libro-. Intenta algo más y te castraré con un abrelatas del siglo pasado.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Levi.- suelto en mi defensa y entorna los ojos, incrédulo. Es hora de que le revele algo-. Mira, te seré sincero. Nunca tuve una cita antes así que no estoy muy al tanto de lo que se hace en una. ¡Pero prometo esforzarme!

Me mira por encima del libro. Era patético, lo sé, pero yo había pasado estos dieciocho años esperándole y siempre fui firme en mi decisión de que todo, desde mi primera cita y primer beso hasta mi vida misma, le pertenecerían a él.

-Llévame a cenar.- ordena. No, no es una sugerencia, como decía, es una orden.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Sorpréndeme.- arrojando el libro al sillón se levantó perezosamente, buscando algo entre las compras de ropa. Me doy cuenta de algo triste: ha comprado muchas cosas sólo porque sí, incluso si no pensaba usarlas nunca.

-Levi, voy a preguntarlo… ¿compraste esas cosas sólo para dejarme en la bancarrota?

-Así es. – Declara el muy cínico.

Quiero reclamarle mas todo vestigio de enojo se va cuando elije una camiseta, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y retoma mi suéter. Le compré al menos ocho diferentes, y elige de nuevo el mío. Se aleja caminando de forma naturalmente provocadora y me quedo hipnotizado viendo su figura delgadita, firme y enternecedora. Me cuesta pensar que un recipiente tan aparentemente inofensivo y bonito pueda contener tanto veneno. Ese es el dulce veneno de Levi, no me importa intoxicarme.

Él es así, su carácter no es amargo, ya es ácido. Quema, corroe… y luego sabe cómo calmarme. Me siento morir de ternura cuando regresa vestido con lo anterior y el suéter cayéndole delicadamente por los hombros.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta. Uno de los nombres se asoma imprudente por su cuello y cuando percibe mi mirada clavada en él se da cuenta. Pasa una mano sobre éste y lo resguarda.

En un mínimo gesto me ha revelado una verdad: Él no está tan feliz con la decisión que ha tomado. Busco entre las bolsas y extraigo una bufanda blanca, anudándola en su cuello y cubriendo la marca.

-Hace frío hoy, no quiero que te enfermes.- digo fingiendo inocencia.

Tomo el paraguas con la izquierda y alargo mi diestra hacia él para salir. Sus dedos me toman con reservada gracia propia de él y mi corazón desfallece a cada paso sujetando su tibia mano.

_**-x-**_

Llegamos al restaurante "_Soleil_", uno de los muchos restaurantes franceses en Alemania y el más caro de Frankfort. El lugar es hermoso, construido al puro estilo francés antiguo con mesas de madera oscura, manteles blancos, cubiertos de plata y de fondo una orquesta formada por los mejores músicos traídos de Viena. Gracias a mi apellido, no necesito una reservación.

No tardo en lamentar mi decisión luego de unos segundos dentro. Y es que toda la gente rica del país conoce a mi padre y por ende, a mí y aparentemente pensaron en venir a cenar al mismo restaurant el día que yo intentaba impresionar a mi difícil compañero.

Eso no es todo; muchos me miran, me saludan de lejos pero noto cómo estudian a Levi de pies a cabeza. Las mujeres no tardan en cuchichear y casi puedo leer sus labios. _"¿Es ese el novio del hijo de Jaeger?" "¡Pero mira que es pequeño!" "¡Ni hablar!" "Siento que lo vi en alguna parte" "Yo lo vi en uno de los barrios bajos" "¿Será verdad?"_

Me aproximo a uno de los meseros y pido una mesa en el segundo piso, cercana al balcón y con una vista espléndida de la ciudad en la noche. Levi mira hacia la ciudad y luego hacia el oscuro mar en la lejanía.

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto. El mesero interrumpe brevemente dejándonos el menú.

-Eren… -va a decirme algo, opta por callarse.- Olvídalo.

-Dime.

-Es mejor si pedimos algo. Muero de hambre.

Repasa el menú y yo me quedo pegado en el movimiento hipnotizador de sus bonitos ojos celestinos. Me pregunto, ¿qué cosas han visto ese par de lindos ojos? ¿Quién se esconde realmente detrás de ellos? Cuando vuelvo a tierra, el mesero ya regresó para tomarnos la orden y yo no he escogido nada aún. Pido algo obvio.

-Yo… uh… espagueti por favor.- digo evidenciando mi decisión de última hora. Llevo mi mano de vuelta sobre la de Levi.- ¿Qué deseas, Levi? Lo pediré por ti.

Nunca fui bueno hablando francés, es más, siempre que lo hacía otros pensaban que intentaba invocar al demonio. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Levi no sólo pronunció su orden en un francés elegante, pulcro y perfecto, si no también parecía preguntar sobre otros platillos.

-Cambié tu orden por un "_Coq au vin_" o "pollo al vino". No tienes cara de querer espaguetis para hoy.

-¿Qué pediste tú?

\- _Cassoulet du canard._ –Esboza una corta sonrisa al notar que no entiendo una palabra, es una lástima que sólo haga algo similar a reírse cuando sufro-. Es algo con pato.

-Oh.

-Y una copa de un buen vino de la cosecha del año que nací. Va a salirte caro, Eren.

-No importa. – ahora tomo sus manos sobre la mesa. Son tan suaves.- ¿Cómo sabes francés?

-Porque soy francés. – suelto una exclamación de profundo asombro que parece sorprenderlo-. ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Rivaille es claramente un nombre francés, Eren. Nací en la Picardie, un pueblo bastante pobre.

-Vaya… creo que no sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Levi. Sé tu nombre, sospecho que te gusta el vino y la carne de pato y ahora sé que eres francés.

El mesero vuelve con la copa de vino para mi lindo invitado. Él la toma con una mano, meciéndola entre sus dedos y la acerca a la nariz para aspirar el aroma. Cierra los ojos dejando el mensaje claro: le encanta. Valdrá la pena que esa copa de vino cueste más que la hipoteca de mi casa. Al tomar un poco, el resto de vino sobre sus labios me tienta. Hago esfuerzos inhumanos para no abalanzarme sobre él.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunta.

-Pues… mi nombre real es un misterio para el país entero, todos me llaman Evan. Me crié con mi papá, aunque de todas formas casi no lo veía; siempre estaba en viajes de negocios.- tanteé en mi memoria para hablar sobre algo más. ¿Qué podía decirle? Busqué en mis datos antes de perderme de nuevo en su blanca mano tomando la copa de vino–. Oh, tengo dieciocho años. Bueno… aún no, los cumpliré la siguiente semana.

De repente, apartó la copa de sus labios, sorprendido.

-¿Dieciocho?

-Sí. – desvía la mirada, como si entendiera algo. No me gusta verle sumido en sus pensamientos, así que cambio el tema. Intentaré cortejarlo-. Vaya, es genial. No esperaba que mi novio fuese un lindo francés.

Me devuelve la mirada y sus dedos buscan refugio en el calor de los míos, entrelazándose.

– Oi, no recuerdo que me pidieses ser algo tuyo.

-¿No es obvio? Digo, los novios salen y tienen citas, y esta es nuestra primera cita. – su mirada inexpresiva no revela nada de lo que piensa. Me desespera un poco, lastimarlo es lo que menos quiero-. Perdón, ¿estoy yendo rápido, Levi? ¿Te sientes incómodo?

No responde, él es alguien que no habla de sus emociones y menos las demuestra. Es frío, calculador y muy lógico, en cambio yo me quemo en mis emociones.

Cuando llega la comida, se limita a dejar que sujete una de sus manos con la mía y usa la otra hábilmente para comer. El sonido del tenedor contra el fondo de porcelana de los platos es lo único entre nosotros por un buen rato.

-Seiscientos cuarenta y dos.- dice de repente.

-¿Mh?

-No, nada. Pensé en voz alta.

Quiero preguntar, pero sucede algo. Una de las cosas que no esperaba. Mientras come, levanta la mirada y parece ver algo detrás de mí que lo consterna al grado de soltar el tenedor y apretar mis dedos. Está nervioso, y desconozco el motivo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto distrayéndolo. Parece caer en cuenta de sus acciones inconscientes y suelta mi mano, retomando el gesto inexpresivo de su rostro. -¿Levi?

-¡Evan! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Al escuchar mi falso nombre giro la cabeza para reconocerlo. Es Irvin Smith, un americano cuyo padre y el mío fueron socios por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que él es mucho mayor que yo, siempre nos hemos tratado como si fuésemos de la misma edad. Él llevaba un buen tiempo junto a Mike, otro americano incluso más alto y fornido que él. Era el armatoste guardaespaldas de la familia Smith y no era habitual ver a Irvin sin él. Como predijera, Mike no tardó en aparecer tras de su pareja.

-Tanto tiempo.- Saludé levantándome para darles la mano. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, Irvin?

-Celebramos nuestro compromiso.- señala Mike, como si deseara marcar a Irvin. Es muy sabido que los componentes masculinos de la familia Zakarius brillan por transformarse en fieles perros guardines de la familia Smith. Suele pasar en algunas familias, eso de que parecen estar destinadas. En mi caso nueve de cada diez Jaeger terminaban casándose con un Ackerman.

No iba a quedar atrás, yo tenía a alguien mucho más lindo (para mí) que Irvin. Me di la vuelta con la intención de tomar a Levi por una mano y presentarlo adecuadamente.

En un breve instante comprendí que toda posibilidad de una reunión agradable estaba descartada.

La mirada de Levi para Irvin era extraña. No se trataba de personas que acababan de conocerse, sino mas bien se miraban como dos personas con una historia inconclusa de por medio. Levi se veía molesto, herido y con ganas de matar a alguien mientras Irvin sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ah… él es mi Levi.- digo intentando suavizar las cosas y protegerlo siendo peligrosa y atrevidamente cariñoso con él-. Él tiene mi nombre y yo el suyo. Es un poco parco con las palabras.

-Buenas noches.- el tono en la voz de Irvin es extraño; familiar y un poco seductor. Ofrece la diestra para saludarlo, pero Levi lo rechaza de un manotazo.

-¡Levi!- Reclamo y él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme. Aún tiene la mirada clavada en Irvin y siento que en de un momento a otro algo va a quebrarse. Me dirijo a Irvin interponiéndome entre los dos-. ¡Discúlpalo! Creo que ayer no durmió bien y está un poco cansadito.

-No te preocupes, Evan.- El tono se hace amablemente frío, congelándome hasta el alma. Los ojos que tiene para Levi son crueles y fríos, como el borde filo de una navaja suiza-. Sé que no puedo esperar nada de un gato callejero, promiscuo y con complejo de abandono. Hiciste mal en traerlo a un restaurant como este, puedes estar seguro de que a él le bastaba con lamer los huesos de pollo del basurero.

Siento algo parecido a un volcán explotando dentro de mi pecho, y la lava ardiente me quema los huesos reduciéndome a cenizas en menos de un segundo. Mi corazón se ha convertido en el Kilimanjaro y aunque la rigurosa educación de niño rico que me dieron me impide ser descortés, estoy escuchando insultos contra la persona que esperé por mucho tiempo. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Levi dirige un golpe hacia Irvin, pero Mike interpone su titánica mano e impide que el puñetazo llegue.

La gente ha dejado de comer y los músicos de tocar, todos nos miran. Uno de los meseros se aproxima, y me adelanto a alargarle la tarjeta de crédito antes de que nos diga algo más. Así dejamos el restaurant bajo una tenue lluvia, yo cubriéndonos a ambos con el paraguas y sujetando su mano de nuevo, él me aprieta los dedos. De nuevo, el silencio incómodo nos acompaña hasta que llegamos a casa.

-Levi… - le llamo al llegar y quitarme el abrigo.

No responde, limitándose a regresar a mi habitación. Se quita la ropa indiferente de si lo estoy viendo o no y usa otro de mis pijamas. Básicamente arranca las sábanas de la cama y las arroja con odio al costado. Sé que acercarme es el equivalente a una misión suicida y que él no es de las personas que acepte un abrazo en los momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, no quiero dejarle solo enfrentando algo que desconozco.

Apago las luces y me siento en la cama, dándole la espalda. Él se encoge y gruñe a modo de amenaza, pero no importa.

-Gracias.- murmuro intentando sonar optimista, estirando una de las cobijas para cubrirle. Afuera llueve a cántaros y me alegra saberlo seguro y calentito en mi cama y a mi lado.

-Gracias… ¿por qué?

-Por el recuerdo de nuestra primera cita.

-¿A qué te refieres? Para mí no significa nada.

-Para mí, los recuerdos importan mucho más que cualquier objeto de gran valor.

-Lo dice alguien que se limpia el trasero con la cara de Benjamín Franklin y la nariz con la de Lincoln.

Hago una pausa, la pregunta abandona mis labios sin que pueda hacer nada.

-Tuviste una vida difícil, ¿verdad?- rápidamente se gira para mirarme, herido. Acabo de romper una de sus murallas y sé que estoy entrando a terreno peligroso, pero también sé que así podría encontrar al verdadero Levi.

Él es de quienes esconde sus heridas con odio, alguien que ha aprendido a envenenar con una mirada, pero detrás de esos ojos se esconde alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, buscando restos de comida en un basurero, escondiéndose de otros y mirando las estrellas cada noche, como un triste consuelo.

-Limítate a tus propios asuntos, como siempre lo has hecho.

Otra vez, más intriga y más cosas que no me dice. Busco su mano y al tomarla gira el cuerpo y me mira. Dejo un beso en el dorso de sus dedos y se aparta con un gesto de profundo asco. No, ahora soy yo el que debe usar una armadura y enfrentarse al dragón de odio que ruge en su pecho.

-Cuando supe cómo iba el asunto del nombre, pasaba mucho tiempo imaginándote y pensando en una vida divertida para nosotros. Uno de esos romances de película.

-¿Esas historias perfectas y alejadas de la realidad? ¿Eso quieres? – intenta burlarse. Esta vez, no se lo permito.

Ya no más.

-No, Levi. – digo retomando el agarre de su mano, acercándome. Él se incorpora, amenazante y su mirada es abrumadora. Esta vez no, no va a funcionarle.-Tú no eres perfecto, ni yo tampoco.

-Detente. – ordena. Ya estoy muy lejos de obedecerle. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y él se recarga en la pared, incapaz de retroceder. Está acorralado y a mi merced, ahora va a escucharme.

"_**Pero el amor perfecto no existe, sin embargo estoy seguro de algo:"**_

Beso su mejilla suavemente, acunando con mi mano libre la contraria e impidiendo que se resista.

\- Seiscientos cuarenta y dos.-repite la cifra que soltó en la cena-. Esa es la cantidad de nombres en mi cuerpo, Eren. Son seiscientas cuarenta y dos personas que pasaron por mi vida.

A pesar de su tono oscuro e insensible, sigo besándole la mejilla, sin llegar a sus labios. Cierra los ojos como si deseara negar lo que sucede, ¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho mientras alguien movía la cadera compulsivamente sobre él en busca de placer? ¿Cuántas veces ha desviado la mirada hacia la ventana, al cielo estrellado, negando lo que pasaba para luego convencerse de que ese era un buen castigo para mí?

"_**Puedes destrozar mi corazón en miles de pedacitos,  
tan pequeños que ni la arena podría compararse con ellos."**_

No puede cerrar los oídos y sé que ahora las palabras son su punto débil. No puede negarme, no puede alejarse de mí. Me tiene escrito en su piel, nació destinado a mí y eso, eso no va a cambiar, así tenga miles de nombres encima, el mío fue el elegido por el cielo.

"_**Sin embargo, te amaré con cada uno de ellos."**_

Recoge las piernas e intenta apartarme empujándome. No, no puede, el espacio reducido impide que tome el impulso necesario para lastimarme. Continúo con mi malvado y amoroso plan, besándole el rostro de forma inocente y entregada a pesar de que él no lo desee y se resista.

"_**Mi amor puede no ser perfecto, y sé que soy un mocoso aún que no sabe nada,  
pero también sé que toda una vida te he esperado y quiero darte un amor absoluto."**_

-Levi, mírame.- pido sujetando sus manos. Entreabre los ojos, está enfurecido pero debilitado. Él también me ha esperado, en algún momento de su vida lo hizo aunque ahora intente creer lo contrario. – Levi, me dijiste que vienes de la Picardie y Smith confirmó mis sospechas. Eres alguien que ha sufrido mucho y quiero pensar que tomaste la decisión de ser un Anonyme por la situación económica en la que viviste. Pero ya no necesitas hacerlo más, vivirás conmigo y me encargaré de darte lo que necesites y hacerte muy feliz.

-No entiendes nada a pesar de que tienes la culpa de todo.

-No tengo idea de qué hice,-ahora yo soy el que está perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué te portas de esta manera incluso si mi deseo es tu felicidad? ¿Sabes que estás siendo muy cruel conmigo?

-Pues así soy y si no te gusta puedes echarme e irte con cualquier persona de afuera, incluso conseguir un Oublié y me dejas tranquilo y sigues con tu asquerosa vida perfecta y cumples tu asqueroso sueño sacado de un podrido cuento de hadas.

Los Oublié son personas que nacieron sin un nombre. Normalmente son segundas opciones, eso le pasó a mi amigo Armin. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Jean, un chico del salón B que llevaba escrito el nombre "Marco Bodt" en su cuerpo, pero éste padecía de una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco apagó su vida. Ya no sabía cuál era peor, si la vida de los Oublié o la de los Anonyme.

Al final, no puedo darle la contra, ni pelear más con él. Caigo en cuenta de algo: mi corazón estaba dispuesto a amarlo desde el primer segundo, sin importar cómo se viera ni quién fuera. Él tendría de mí ese amor infinito, absoluto, desinteresado e inocente como sólo el primero puede ser y no cambiaría por una cantidad de nombres. Pero él no quería ser amado y ese era el problema central.

-No lo haré, Levi.- afirmo intentando parecer seguro. Él supera mi nivel de madurez.

Apago la luz de la lámpara en el buró, pero esta vez no me voy. Ésta vez, soy firme y acomodo la almohada para echarme sobre ella, atrayendo su cuerpo y su espalda se recarga contra mi pecho. Forcejea, maldice y amenaza. No importa. Lanza patadas y sus talones me golpean los tobillos. De nuevo, no importa. Mis brazos lo envuelven y lo estrecho más, entrelazando mis manos y piernas con las suyas hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Si debo tomar cianuro on the rocks por él, lo haré. Estoy decidido a amarle.

-Levi, no sabía que estaba lidiando con un niño caprichoso.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. –ya no puede forcejear más.

-Ya veo. Si no te importa, entonces te besaré toda la noche.

-No te atrevas, mocoso.

-¿Tanto te duele saberte amado y esperado por alguien? – ya no responde. Lo llamo repetidas veces y me deja al hielo.

Está furioso, pero también está cansado y sabe que si forcejea tengo las de ganar. Al final opta por dormir, quizás negando en su mente lo que sucede. No importa, yo puedo contemplarle toda la noche.

-Cómo deseo que me permitas amarte.- le susurro cuando lo sé completamente dormido. Me conformo creyendo que quizás sólo se hacía al dormido y me escuchó… y esta vez pudo creerme.

_**-x-**_

A la mañana siguiente, despierto decidido a mejorar mi relación con él y tengo el plan perfecto. Me levanto antes de que él lo haga y corro al supermercado para comprarle tarta de chocolate con fresas, bombones y una caja de té negro. El plan es prepararle un rico desayuno, disculparme por ser tan impulsivo y pedirle que por favor, me explique la forma en la que desea ser amado para que yo pueda cumplir con sus expectativas.

Cuando regreso a casa, encuentro un mensaje en la contestadora. Reconozco la voz de mi padre, se oye desesperado.

"_Eren, necesito que me devuelvas la llamada cuando antes". _

Llamo a casa y me contesta cortando el primer pitido, revelando su expectativa y desesperación de hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? –pregunto intranquilo, pensando que su negocio quebró y nos fuimos a la bancarrota.

Es algo peor que eso.

-Eren, me llamó Smith ayer y me dice que te vio con…

-Levi.- contesto con alegría-. Sí, papá. Encontré a mi pareja. Hay algunas cosas que debo decirte sobre él y te agradecería que no fueses prejuicioso. Él puede ser un poco agresivo, pero es porque tuvo una vida difícil y…

-Eren, te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a ese tipo. ¿Me has escuchado?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, papá! ¡Levi es mi pareja! ¡No puedes meterte en esto!

-¡Escucha, Eren! Sé lo que te digo, no quiero que ese sujeto se acerque a ti. Desobedéceme y te desheredo, ¿entendiste?

No respondo. Yo también puedo actuar como un clásico niño rico mimado y malcriado colgándole el teléfono y desconectando la línea. Seguramente optará por llamarme al celular, me preocupa más pensar que el timbre con la canción "Release my soul" podría despertar a Levi por lo que me apresuro en regresar a mi habitación.

Lo que encuentro, me deja atónito. O más bien, lo que no encuentro. Levi no está, tampoco mi celular ni mi billetera con todas mis tarjetas de crédito en ella. También desapareció mi mochila para camping y buena parte de la ropa que le compré.

Y sobre la cama sin tender, encuentro un papel escrito de forma desesperada.

"_Esta vez, soy yo el que te abandona._"

Levi se ha ido.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: El coleccionista. [Narrado por Levi]  
_**_Los nombres en su cuerpo, para él, son una colección. Una venenosa colección para borrar un pasado doloroso. ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar el amor de Eren? Simple, porque llegó tarde. Llegó tarde a cerrar una herida que ya se había podrido. _

**_Si te gustó el fic, déjame un lindo review ;3_**


	3. Le Collecteur

_**Agradecimientos**: A Fran por ser una manager insuperable, a Camila por el hermoso dibujo ;w; a todas mis lindas lectoras por su paciencia y apoyo ;w; y no puede faltar mi Alesita, sabes que te amo :'3_

**_Dedicatoria_**: _A la linda Sofía Gimenez, por su cumpleaños uwu aún te debo un oneshot :'c espero tuvieses un lindo día :3_

**_NOTA: CAPITULO NARRADO POR LEVI_**

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**3: Le Collecteur.  
**(El coleccionista)  
_

_ Resulta que ya lo estaba queriendo, antes de siquiera tenerle.  
Resulta que ya lo estaba llorando, antes de siquiera perderte._

Así puedo resumir la larga y tediosa historia entre él y yo. El mocoso estúpido cree que todo comenzó ese día en el que nos reconocimos en medio de gente estrafalaria y promiscua. El clásico niño rico que nada sabe de la vida pero camina por ahí como un experto sólo porque se limpia el trasero con la cara de Ben Franklin estampada en un papel verde.

Él ignora por completo cuánto lo he esperado sin saber acaso si aparecería, ni cuánto lo he amado sin siquiera conocerlo. Sin conocerlo, lo necesitaba a mi lado, lo extrañaba, lo amaba…

Una persona mala no nace mala. La maldad es solamente el resultado de mucho dolor, soledad y forzarse a vivir un día más. Ese veneno, un día corroe a su contenedor y escapa de él, poco a poco.

_**-x-**_

Me encontraba en el vagón del metro, observado por más de un hombre que seguramente me había contratado antes. Dejé la pesada mochila a un lado; no tenía idea ni me interesaba dónde llegaría hoy en mi escape, pero el destino final era Francia. Luego del espectáculo que hizo este chiquillo no podría regresar al burdel que tanta fama me hizo, así que probaría suerte en mi pais. Estaba siendo un maldito malagradecido y lo sabía, pero estaba recibiendo algo que esperé muy tarde. Demasiado.

-Próxima estación: Leipziger Strasse.- resonó la voz robotizada por los parlantes y me alisté para bajar. Ni bien puse un pie en la estación, reconocí agentes privados preguntando por mi paradero, enseñando un retrato hablado mío.

Escondo la mitad de mi rostro detrás de la bufanda que llevaba anudada y cubro mis ojos con los lentes oscuros que él me compró ayer. Al pasar por su lado reconozco la maldita insignia de la familia Jaeger: un par de alas superpuestas.

Cómo no habría de conocer esa insignia. Ese mocoso no tenía idea alguna de cuánta gente fue marcada en el pasado por ellos ni mucho menos cuánto dolor ocasionaron a otros. Llevar su nombre en mí es un estigma incluso peor que el prejuicio de llevar más de quinientos en mi cuerpo.

-Tsch… - chasqueo la lengua con desagrado al darme cuenta de algo: afuera de la estación hay como quinientos uniformados buscándome. Este maldito crío ha usado todas sus influencias para molestarme.

Tanteo en mis bolsillos. Tengo su billetera y el celular. Puedo deshacerme de la mochila en caso necesario, pero mientras tenga sus tarjetas estaré bien. Él es tan estúpido que estoy casi seguro de que su primer impulso fue salir a buscarme y no pensó en cancelar sus cuentas para evitar que las vaciara. Sólo debo llegar a un cajero y sacar el dinero de a poco. El aparatejo en mi bolsillo vibra seguido de una canción romántica y triste. Seguramente es él intentando llamarme. Desvió la llamada.

Cuando dejé su casa dirigiéndome a la estación, tuve la primera llamada que me ayudaría a decidirme. Sí, aún dudaba si realmente quería dejarlo; una parte mía, la más humana me pedía quedarme e intentarlo.

Al ver en el celular, decía "Papá". Supe que era él. Apreté el botón de contestar y esperé sin decir una palabra.

-Eren, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Irvin? Ayer te vio con un hombre que estoy seguro, es Rivaille. – apreté los labios en un intento de no contestarle. Continuó-. Quiero que te alejes de él, Eren. Nunca te lo dije pero él viene de la rama francesa de los Ackerman, es decir, él es la oveja negra. ¡Su madre fue una prostituta, Eren! Más bien la gente de su ciudad fuero conscientes y la mataron, debieron deshacerse de Rivaille…

\- Yo también creo eso, Grisha Jaeger.- contesté cansado, evitando recordar algunas cosas.

Hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Rivaille? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Eren?

-Lamento no poder contestar eso, pero no te preocupes. No voy a acercarme a tu mocoso, que curiosamente tiene dieciocho años y eso, me deja con una duda existencial que un día iré a preguntarte. Ya nos veremos luego, suegrito.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Eren! –antes de que pueda decir algo más, cuelgo el teléfono. El metro llega y doy el paso definitivo para seguir con mi vida.

Y ahora, ahora avanzo entre los guardias que preguntan por mí. Hay demasiados y eso que yo podría estar en cualquier estación. Otra vez, el teléfono suena y ahora contesto. Sé quién es.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto recargándome en la pared, escondido en un resquicio tras los teléfonos de la estación.- Papá va a enojarse con su hijito y castigarlo sin televisión, ni internet y el recreo de mil dólares diarios bajará a sólo ochocientos.

-Levi...- lejos de enfadarse, suena preocupado-. Por favor, vuelve. O dime dónde estás e iré. Papá tiene agentes en todo Frankfort y en menos de una hora tu rostro aparecerá en todas las pantallas de Alemania. No quiero que te lastimen, así que por favor, dame tu ubicación exacta para que vaya por ti.

-Oi, ¿en serio aún crees que esas estupideces de los cuentos de hadas son reales? El mundo no es así, Eren.- de fondo escucho la misma voz de hace rato, pronunciando el nombre de la estación en la que bajé-. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-¿Entonces sí estás en Leipziger? Pensé que el GPS del celular de Mikasa no funcionaba bien. ¡Espérame, ya voy!

¿Por qué no apagué el puto GPS? ¿Y por qué esa maniática de Mikasa lo mantenía tan vigilado?

-¡Olvídalo! –cuelgo y en un ataque de ira arrojo el celular contra el pavimento para destrozarlo. Como era de esperarse, ese niño rico tiene uno de esos celulares que no mueren fácilmente y mis acciones pueden llamar la atención de los guardias de su familia.

No tardarán en cercarme, aún estoy dentro de la estación y veo que interceptan a cuanta persona entra o sale de ésta. El siguiente metro llega y al abrir sus puertas reconozco inmediatamente al mocoso saliendo a tropezones de éste y buscándome con la mirada.

Dejo el celular en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y la abandono detrás de los teléfonos, alejándome y optando por esconderme detrás de la boletería. Nunca me he sentido tan nervioso ni acosado, esto me supera y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de lo fácil que él puede echar a perder mi compostura.

Usando un celular, poco a poco logra dar con la mochila y al encontrarla me busca con la mirada. ¿Ha venido sólo? Me parece muy atrevido de su parte. Podría optar por irme con él para evadir a los guardias y en el momento menos esperado escapar o usarlo de rehén para conseguir mi libertad. Podría…

-¿Qué crees que haces? – oh genial. Esa voz, esa odiosa voz-. Como siempre, dando problemas a la familia y a Eren.

-No sé por qué alguien de la rama "noble" de los Ackerman podría decirme algo.- Giro y la enfrento. Está mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba cuando la conocí años atrás.- Mikasa, no has aprendido a meterte en tus propios asuntos, ¿verdad?

-Los Ackerman nacimos sólo con un propósito: servir y proteger a la familia Jaeger pase lo que pase. Le estás dando problemas a Eren y no puedo aceptar algo como eso.

-Si tanto lo quieres, te lo regalo. No me interesa cumplir con la tiranía impuesta a nuestros ancestros, mucho menos me interesa ser la puta personal de un mocoso.

-Pero no te molesta ser un Anonyme, un ser público que se vende por unos centavos.

No quiero darle la contra. Siempre nos han dicho que si dos Ackerman pelean, la misma sangre que nos hace familia nos llevará a matarnos. Ahí un detalle importante: mientras las ramas altas de la familia son lindos adornos de mesa y muñecas de porcelana para los Jaeger, los de la rama baja fuimos vistos como sus defensores personales o sus juguetes.

No obstante, ese no es el problema principal que tengo con Eren. Aunque nadie me crea, yo sí lo amé en algún momento del mismo modo idiota que él dice amarme ahora.

-¡Levi! – me reconoce y se acerca cargando la mochila y arrojándola a un lado antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Mikasa me mira con algo de tristeza revelando algo que yo ya sabía: ella quería a Eren, ella, de alguna forma, anhelaba mi destino. El abrazo del mocoso es fuerte y energético, como si deseara deshacerse de esta piel que nos separa. Confianzudo como sólo él puede ser, me toma la mano. -Ven, regresemos a casa. ¡Me tenías tan preocupado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Basta.- murmuro. Es todo lo que siempre he querido, y eso me lastima. Odio, detesto saber que él es lo que siempre esperé y no llegó cuando más lo pedí.

Odio saberlo perfecto para mí.

Él no sabe cuánto lo he necesitado, cuántas veces en mi vida he escapado a una de las capillas de mi pueblo para rezar y pedir que él viniese. Dios ni pelota que me daba, por eso dudo que exista. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de ver la desesperación que yo sentía en esos días tan difíciles viviendo solo y juzgado, y simplemente ignorarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Suelto su mano bruscamente. Mando al diablo todo, la gente, los oficiales, a la otra Ackerman y al mismo Eren para salir corriendo de la estación. No he vivido en la calle para no usar eso a mi favor. Esta vez, nadie va a detenerme.

-¡Levi! – viene tras de mí pero no puede alcanzarme. Tenemos una marcada diferencia en habilidades y se las hago notar. La gente me da paso asustados por la velocidad a la que corro, y de repente soy tacleado, caigo al piso y mi tobillo suelta un sonido que no es habitual. El dolor me inmoviliza lo suficiente para que reconozca a la odiosa niña.

-¡No te metas! – gruño en el suelo usando la pierna sana para hacerla tropezar y caer. Aprovecho, me levanto y no miro hacia adelante. La gente suelta una exclamación asustada y por encima de sus voces, sobresale la de Eren. Cuando me doy cuenta, un autobús viene hacia mí.

_**-x-**_

No conservo ningún recuerdo de infancia relacionado con mi madre. No sé cómo eran sus ojos, ni cómo se oía el tono de su voz. Tampoco la recuerdo llamándome por mi nombre o arrullándome con ternura. Creo que por eso, por mucho tiempo, deseé esa calidez.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la oveja negra!

En un pueblo pobre como lo era la Picardie perteneciente a un país con fuertes raíces religiosas y prejuicios hacia los extranjeros, no estaba bien visto que un niño naciera con el nombre de otro varón. Yo era el primero en ese lugar que rompía con el esquema de "niño-niña", y como los prejuicios están sujetos a una fuerte ignorancia al igual que la agresividad, no podía esperar más que ataques de otros, niños y no tan niños, hacia mi persona.

Oh no, en esa época no tenía el temperamento de ahora. Para nada, si bien era callado y de vez en cuando agresivo, lo hacía motivado por el miedo y la soledad. Yo no tenía madre que viniese cuando lloraba, ni padre que se enorgulleciese de mí. Lo más que tuve fue, por mucho tiempo, algo como una hermana mayor, la ayudante del orfanato. Su nombre era Hanji Zoe, ella y su esposo, un hombre llamado Moblit, eran una pareja extraña. Ambos eran Oubliés, y decidieron escribirse cada uno el nombre del otro. Lo llevaban en la mano derecha.

-Tu nombre es especial.- me decía cuando alguno de los otros niños se metía conmigo y no me quedaba de otra que esconderme en el baño de niñas. Levanté mi polo para enseñarle la letra cursiva en mi vientre. "Eren".

-¿Por qué Eren no viene? – pregunté un día mientras me curaba las heridas de la última golpiza. Ahora que lo pienso, debía ser algo difícil explicarle a un niño que sabe cuál es el significado de la soledad, que aún debe esperar.

-Porque aún no debe venir. Pero estoy segura de que cuando llegue, serás muy feliz.

-Pero yo quiero que Eren venga. Me siento muy solito.

Antes de seguir con mi capricho, Moblit entró apresurado.

-Hanji, llegaron los Smith. Debemos ir a recibirlos, hoy se decide si apoyarán económicamente al orfanato.

Hanji me bajó de la camilla al suelo.

-No te metas en más problemas, ¿entendiste, Levi? – me dijo antes de irse.

Yo ya sabía lo que haría, y como siempre sin importarme nada iría a la plaza principal y esperaría por Eren.

Está demás decir que nunca vino.

_**-x-**_

Me despierto con pesadez en un lugar que sé que no es su casa. Tengo una venda que me inmoviliza la pierna derecha y el brazo enyesado además de llevar una de esas batas para enfermos. Estoy en una clínica, lo sé. Él me ronda con la bravura y amor de un perro a su amo. No necesito abrir los ojos, su colonia impregna el aire a mi alrededor, delatando su cercanía. Poco a poco, salgo del estupor y las palabras se hacen entendibles.

-Como te dije, él es fuerte y no tuvo nada de gravedad además de la fisura en su brazo derecho y algunas contracturas musculares. En unas semanas estará perfecto, pero puedes llevártelo mañana, lo tendremos en observación hoy.

-¿Puedo quedarme? No quiero dejarlo sólo. Él es muy importante para mí.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no" _pienso, rogando al cielo que el doctor fuese de esos hombres irascibles, soberbios e insensibles. No, a éste la bondad le había sobrevivido a toda la carrera de medicina.

-Por supuesto. Esta clínica le debe todo lo que es a la familia Jaeger.

"_Maldición_…" gruño internamente.

Cuando el doctor se va, entreabro los ojos para espiar al mocoso. Camina hacia el sillón al fondo de la sala de internación, levanta algo. No recordaba haberle visto con ese bolso y luego leo el nombre de Mikasa en éste. Seguro ella se había llevado de vuelta la mochila robada y demás cosas a la casa del chiquillo, regresando con ropa suficiente para sacarme del hospital. La cercanía de esos dos me molestaba de sobremanera.

Sí, soy un perro del hortelano. No quiero amar a Eren, pero por algún motivo tampoco quiero cederlo.

Eren rebusca entre la ropa, encontrando algo envuelto en papel periódico junto a una caja de almuerzo. Cierro los ojos cuando él se acerca con ambos objetos. Primero, reconozco el olor a chocolate y luego de escuchar el sonido del periódico desenvolviéndose, viene el inconfundible olor a rosas. Abro los ojos para reconocer una rosa blanca que él manejaba con cuidado en un extraño florero de vidrio que apenas cubre parte de su tallo.

-Deberías quitarle las espinas.- digo viéndole sufrir al acomodar la rosa en el buró a mi lado. Entonces dice algo que me dejaría pensando.

-Cuando era pequeño, teníamos un jardín de rosas en casa. Me gustaba mucho, pero un día tropecé y caí entre ellas. –Se aparta el cabello que le cae por la frente y me señala una cicatriz- Papá mandó a quitarlas, y lloré por mucho tiempo. Me gustaban las rosas. Creo que por eso me gustas, eres como una de ellas: precioso, delicado… pero lastimas a quien se acerque.

-Cada nombre en mi cuerpo debe de ser como una espina para ti, ¿no, Eren? Tienes una rosa con seiscientas cuarenta y dos espinas.

Lejos de sentirse dolido, me mira y sonríe pasando los dedos por mi cabello, por mi rostro y acariciando mis labios. Su toque es extraño, diferente, delicioso… contiene la torpeza propia del miedo y la inexperiencia, pero intenta ser cuidadoso conmigo.

-Leí un cuento esa vez. Era sobre un cactus enamorado de una rosa. El pobre y feo cactus, sin nada en especial más que las espinas que le cubrían el cuerpo, siempre supo que no podría abrazar a la rosa, ni mucho menos competir con el fino clavel, el elegante lirio y el valioso tulipán que la seguían siempre. Para variar, la rosa parecía odiarlo, siempre dirigiendo comentarios hirientes al pobre cactus que, aunque no lo creas, tenía corazón. Sin embargo, el día de la primavera pensó en hablar con ella. Se acercaría, le diría "hola". Antes del baile de las flores, mientras el narciso se pavoneaba de un lado a otro y la orquídea cantaba a las estrellas, el cactus encontró a la rosa llorando a la deriva del río.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso una amapola fue vestida con el mismo vestido que ella?

Sonríe. Es imposible molestarlo.

-La rosa se sentía triste. Todo el mundo la admiraba, todos querían poseerla, pero nadie veía su fragilidad escondida detrás de ese falso orgullo y aparente frialdad que usaba para evitar que jugaran con ella, pero eso la bordeaba a la soledad. Le reveló que ella lo envidiaba, nadie se atrevería a jugar nunca con un cactus y él no parecía tener problemas en hacer amigos. El cactus se quitó unas cuantas espinas, ofreciéndoselas. "Con esto, nunca nadie te lastimará" decía "quien realmente te ame, aprenderá la forma correcta de acercarse a ti para no salir lastimado". Así es como siempre que vemos una rosa, vemos las espinas que el cactus le regaló para protegerla.

-Oh vamos, lo hizo porque es un cactus que además de feo es egoísta. ¿Para evitar que otros se acerquen? Claro, así se deshace de la competencia.

Esta vez, soy yo quien calla. Su mirada es tranquila, intensa y amable. Ese niño no tiene una pizca de maldad en su ser. Toma mi mano izquierda y la lleva hacia su rostro.

-Quitarle a una rosa su única defensa es cruel y la lastimaría más. Por eso, es mejor si me pincho los dedos y aprendo a tomarle delicadamente. Así no le dolerá, podrá seguir creciendo y viéndose tan hermosa como es, sin tapujos ni resguardos. Sin miedo.

Él puede parecer de esos niños enamorados, y sí, soy su primer amor, ese tipo de amor que no necesita una historia ni lógica, sólo pasa y listo. Él no quiere mi cuerpo, el no quiere vengarse por mi decisión… pero él no se ha quedado aquí por bueno. No sé si este chiquito posee una inocencia diabólica o una maldad angelical.

-Eren.- llamo. Él está ocupado acomodando un suéter sobre mis hombros, logra pasar mi brazo izquierdo por la manga, dejando el derecho y asegurando el suéter con los dos últimos botones.

-¿Dime?

-Hoy te quedaste aquí para cuidarme, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y eso implica vigilarme, ¿no?

Se ríe. Esta vez, él me asusta.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto temes que un enfermero venga a verme y juguemos al doctor y al paciente?

Por un momento no responde, limitándose a acercarme el pastel de chocolate con fresas que me trajo, pinchándolo con un tenedor pequeño y acercándolo a mis labios. Sabe que no rechazaré su oferta, así como soy orgulloso, me gusta ser atendido como un rey.

-Vi cómo te miraban. – suelta al fin con un tono oscuro-. Cuando quedaste inconsciente por el golpe y te trajeron para revisarte, te quitaron la ropa. Guardaron silencio… no creían que alguien pudiese tener tal cantidad de nombres en su cuerpo…

-Ya sé que me miraron con asco. No es nuevo.

-No. – Se acerca atrevido, quitándome un resto de chocolate en mi mejilla con un beso-. Te miraban con deseo, como si tuviesen una oportunidad contigo para divertirse sin remordimiento alguno. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero Mikasa me explicó. Sucede algo extraño con los Anonyme, cuando pasan de los cien nombres en su cuerpo, quien se acueste con ellos no llevará el nombre del Anonyme.

-Ah, sí. Pueden tener lo mejor de mí sin que mi nombre los meta en problemas luego. Sexo sin culpas. Pero no es como si mis servicios fuesen gratis, mocoso.

Entonces, pasa algo extraño. Su mirada cambia por completo y no reconozco en sus ojos ni una pisca de sumisión ni debilidad. Me toma por la barbilla y retira el chocolate de mis labios con un dedo. Mirándome fijo, lo lleva hacia él, probando el chocolate de su dedo índice con un gesto que es erótico en proporciones exorbitantes, sin llegar a ser vulgar. Él es un ángel al que la sensualidad le brota del alma, y sólo para una persona. Poco a poco, sin soltarme, aproxima el rostro a mí. Siento su aliento contra mis labios, cada vez más próximo.

No… no otra vez…

Mi corazón se acelera tanto que el golpeteo podría abrirme el pecho. Esa es la verdadera fuerza de su nombre en mi ser y supe que esto pasaría… siempre supe que él sería mi debilidad. Es como si tuviese un terremoto entre mis pulmones y un mar de lava corriéndome por las venas. Sus ojos verdes me aterran, reflejan la intensidad de su espera y amor por mí. Él es peligroso, él puede derrotarme con una sonrisa, con una mirada, es por eso que yo me obligo a actuar de forma déspota y fría con él. Estos años fueron un entrenamiento, yo no podía ni debía ceder a su ternura.

-Te quiero mucho, Levi.- murmura muy próximo, y el temblor en mi cuerpo ya es evidente. Estoy paralizado, y él demasiado cerca para golpearlo. Ya aprendió que si está muy próximo, no me dará el espacio necesario para un golpe, menos ahora que estoy herido.

Finalmente, sus labios llegan y apenas me toca. Siento una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser, me debilita tanto que necesito sujetarme de su hombro. Apenas hace eso, deja un beso tan corto como una chispa, pero intenso como el infierno. Me estoy quemando, mis labios saben a cenizas.

-Eres mío. –dice con descaro-. Esta es la prueba más clara de ello.

-Tonterías. Me he acostado con tantos y he hecho cosas más fuertes que un beso, no te creas especial.

-Sí, pero nadie ha estado tan cercano a provocarte un infarto con un simple beso.

-Cuando menos lo esperes, apareceré con otro nombre.

Hace caso omiso de mis palabras y luego de dejar los restos de pastel a un lado me lleva al baño para lavarme los dientes. Él está seguro de esto, es como si viese mi inminente derrota y le divierte de sobremanera ver mis reacciones al acercarse.

Para dormir, logra acomodarse a mi lado sentado en una silla pero con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama. Toma mi mano izquierda y de nuevo me roba un beso antes de dormir.

Yo no puedo entender qué sucede. ¿Por qué su toque me quema? ¿Por qué todo ese odio corrosivo parece anularse poco a poco con él? ¿Por qué repelo tanto su compañía y a la vez no quiero que se vaya? Son preguntas que surgen ese día como cualquiera; en el hospital, con una fisura en el brazo derecho, seiscientos cuarenta y dos nombres en mi piel y una cálida herida en mi corazón.

_**-x-**_

Dejamos la clínica al día siguiente. Está muy cerca de la casa de Eren y regresamos a paso muy lento y tomados de la mano. De nuevo, él sale con su capricho de llevarme y marcarme como suyo frente a la sociedad. Sonríe victorioso cuando alguien me mira y nota que estoy con él.

Entonces, pasamos por una plaza, y el recuerdo de la espera me golpea. Miro fijo hacia la fuente, el lugar en el que solía esperarlo en esa plaza de la Picardie. Claro, él nunca llegó. Puedo verme sentado, esperando pacientemente…

-¿Sucede algo, Levi? – pregunta.

Suelto un largo y delirante suspiro.

-Cuando era niño, solía esperarte en la plaza de mi pueblo.

-¿Me esperabas? – no puede creerlo. Pero sí, es hora de decírselo.

-Cada día, durante muchos años. Pensaba ilusamente que, como todas las parejas, un día aparecerías, nos miraríamos y en ese instante sabríamos que el uno llevaba el nombre del otro. Así como nos pasó esa noche. Y tú nunca llegaste. Fue por eso que el idiota de Smith…- guardo silencio. Él me mira atento, no es algo que quiera contarle ahora.- Olvídalo. Que te baste con saber que no fue por dinero que tomé esta decisión de coleccionar nombres en mi piel, fue por tu descuido y estupidez.

Era hora de enfrentarle y ver el producto de mi plan. Sin embargo, como siempre, no reacciona como yo lo espero. No veo la tan esperada pena en sus ojos, mucho menos culpa; él estaba decepcionado. Mi plan de los últimos años, al diablo. Mi orgullo, en algún lugar más lejano que el inframundo. Él tenía ese abrumador fuego interno que lo distinguía, esa ternura infinita para regalarme.

-Levi, ¿sabes una cosa? Me subestimas.

-¿Qué?

-Toda la gente tiene problemas, Levi. Un nombre tatuado no significa que esa persona será perfecta para ti, sino que el destino quiso que a esa persona tú aprendieses a amarle con cada uno de sus defectos. –Besa mi mano y me toca el corazón con la mirada.- Levi… yo estoy decidido a amarte. Muy a pesar de que deba explicar por qué mi esposo tiene el cuerpo lleno de nombres, voy a amarte.

Desearía creerle. En serio, lo deseo. Una parte mía está desesperada por corresponderle, la misma parte que soñaba, que me hacía esperarlo tanto y amarlo sin conocerle siquiera. Pero otra está resentida con él, recordándome a cada segundo la soledad a la que fui forzado a vivir por su causa y no estará satisfecha hasta verlo llorar por las marcas que llevo en el cuerpo.

De repente, suelta mi mano. La suelta como la soltó Smith, como me soltó mi madre, como la sueltan todos. La soltó sin pena ni remordimiento alguno, o eso creí yo. Por un breve instante, creí que se iría y me dejaría allí. De nuevo, yo sería libre… y estaría solo.

-Levi, ven.- me pide unos pasos más allá. No sé por qué, pero lo sigo. Es extraño, ya no intenta ni siquiera tocarme en todo el camino por la plaza. A pesar de que muchos me miran y él está notablemente celoso, solo me pide que me acerque un poco y nada más.

No sé si lo sabe, pero de cada diez personas que pasaron, al menos ocho dejaron su firma en mi piel. Creo que lo sospecha…

Y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta. Me toma de la muñeca y me lleva al borde de la fuente.

-¿Es aquí? – me pregunta. Camino unos pasos y me paro en el borde de esta.

-No es como la de la Picardie, pero se parece. En un lugar como éste, te esperé por años.

Se ríe, algo piensa.

Me toma por los brazos, obligándome a tomar asiento en el borde de la fuente de piedra. Sigo sin entender. Se aleja unos pasos en diagonal, avanzando más, y más. De nuevo, me ataca ese sentimiento de pérdida y en un punto se ha alejado bastante, hasta quedar lejos de mi rango de visión. ¿Acaso se ha ido?

Intento no ser obvio al buscarle con la mirada entre la gente que pasa. Lo reconozco de vuelta, pero camina y pasa de mí como si me ignorara. De repente, sus ojos me miran como si me reconociera. Una fingida sorpresa le surca el rostro.

Se acerca con familiaridad y confianza para reclamar a quien le pertenece, como el día que lo conocí.

-Hey… eres muy lindo. Y algo me dice que te llamas Levi y eres la persona que el destino eligió para mí.

Me doy cuenta y algo estruja mi corazón. Él ha planeado esto como simulando nuestro primer encuentro, el que yo tanto anhelaba.

-¿Éste es tu nombre? – pregunta levantando un poco la camisa y revelando mi nombre en su piel. Siento algo como una sonrisa interna cuando le acaricio la piel de esa zona y mi apellido aparece.

-Lo es, Eren.

Tiende la mano derecha y me sonríe. Este mocoso sabe cómo jugar conmigo.

-¿Qué te parece conocernos, Levi? Tal vez… ser felices juntos. Quiero que me dejes enamorarte y a la vez ser mejores amigos. Quiero ser tu todo.

Duele. No es la frustración de un plan arruinado, ni siquiera el recuerdo de la soledad. No, ahora es su bondad la que me lastima. Me duele saberle tan inocente, tan estúpido para intentarlo aunque todo apunte a un fracaso. Tan humano. Tan imperfecto y a la vez perfecto para mí.

–Yo soy un Anonyme, mi cuerpo está lleno de marcas hechas por otros que yo busqué. Yo no respeté el destino, no quise esperarte más.

Hace un esfuerzo por aparentar fuerza y galantería, pero sólo logra verse más tierno y menos masculino de lo que es. Este chiquillo es increíble. Sus manos acarician mis caderas y me envuelve entre sus brazos con calma

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo ningún nombre en ti más que el mío, Levi.

Me pregunto si se hace al tonto, pero su afirmación golpea tan fuerte el muro de hielo en mi corazón que creo sentir algo, luego de muchos años viviendo como un ente, como alguien que olvidó que era un ser humano.

Intento descorrer el pañuelo que tengo en el cuello, permitiéndole entrever un nombre. Se adelanta para apartar mi mano, acunando mi mejilla con su mano.

-Seiscientos cuarenta y dos errores, Eren.

-Yo no veo más que mi nombre. –repite-. No veo más que mi nombre en tu alma. El que lleva muchos nombres, soy yo.

-¿Qué? Eren, yo vi sólo mi nombre, ¿acaso tú…- mi mente funciona a mil por hora preguntándose con quién pudo ser. ¿Mikasa? ¿Alguno de los mocosos de su escuela? No, ¿podría ser ese malnacido de Smith?

Antes de que mi ataque de histeria continúe, él sonríe triunfante, calmándome.

-Tienes razón, siempre fui un niño mimado. En el alma se escriben los nombres de la gente que te amó de verdad. Sé que mi padre, mi madre, Mikasa y mis amigos lo hicieron. Pero tú te ves tan solitario y frágil; sin embargo intentas parecer fuerte, indiferente y soberbio… te has apartado de tus emociones, has evitado querer a la gente y confiar en alguien. Por eso, mi nombre es el único en tu alma, porque yo me encargaré de ser la persona que va a amarte como deseas ser amado.

_**Seré para ti  
único en el mundo**_

La máscara de odio cae de mi rostro, haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Felicidades, Eren, lo has encontrado al fin…

…_el verdadero yo._

-¿Me permites amarte? –pregunta sin dejarme más opción. Trago en seco, deshaciéndome del molesto nudo en la garganta. Asiento- ¿te parece si empezamos con una cita? ¿Te gusta el helado?

Extrañamente, contra mi voluntad, sonrío. No sé si por sus ideas extrañas, darme cuenta que son producto de su corazón o que estoy renaciendo. Me ha alegrado tanto…

-Me parece una gran idea.-le digo dándole la oportunidad.

Sujeta mi mano, entrelaza mis dedos y me da un beso mitad en la mejilla, mitad en la boca. Quiere besarme, pero sabe que primero debe conquistarme de a poco.

-¿Sabes, Levi? Por algún motivo creo que te gustará el helado de chocolate. –Guiña un ojo.- Algo me lo dice.

-Es como si me conociera una semana, señor Jaeger.- acaricia mis dedos con calma mientras caminamos por las calles de Frankfort. La gente nos mira, a él con lástima y a mí con envidia. Saben que estoy marcado, lo notan, así como notan que él me ama de forma incondicional.

-Es como si hubiese nacido para conocerte y amarte, Levi.

Quizás tiene razón.

Yo colecciono nombres en mi piel, pero él colecciona los restos de mi corazón.

_**-x-**_

Transcurren unos días, y me cuesta creer lo fácil que le resulta enamorarme. Conoce mis límites, sabe cuándo puede darme un beso en la mejilla y cuándo es mejor no acercarse. Sí, está yendo de a poquito, tanteando su terreno y mi confianza.

Debido al pequeño accidente, soy víctima de sus cuidados extremos y sobreprotección durante cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que parecemos una pareja casada, con años de vivencia encima. Bueno, nos comparo con una vieja pareja casada porque siempre he creído que las parejas recién casadas se pasan día y noche de los primeros meses juntos teniendo sexo como si no hubiese un mañana, diciéndose cosas que a cualquiera le provocaría diabetes y viviendo pegados como ranas copulando.

No, él me trata con excesiva paciencia, contrario a su impulsiva personalidad, como si supiera que el beso que espera vendrá en algún momento. No sabe cuándo, pero vendrá. Lo que sí sabe es que si se acelera, puede perderme de forma definitiva.

-Eren, ya te dije que estoy bien. Faltaste al trabajo cuatro días, tu padre va a odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace. – Le regaño en el desayuno-. Y tu cumpleaños es mañana, seguro faltarás.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solito. – dice con su tono de mocoso, haciendo un puchero. Estiro una de sus mejillas.

-No, Eren. Debes ser responsable, me enojaré si no vas hoy al menos para dejar organizados a los demás empleados. Si tienes trabajo extra, tráelo y te ayudaré.

Baja la cabeza, sonríe suavemente. Le gusta pensar en nosotros haciendo algo serio juntos.

-Sí, Levi. – se levanta con pesar, dirigiéndose a su habitación y regresa vestido con camisa, corbata, pantalón de tela y zapatos. Se dirige a la salida donde toma su abrigo. Abre la puerta.

-Espera.- le llamo evitando que salga. Voy a él y me cuesta acomodarle la corbata con una mano, más con la izquierda. Al terminar, lo premio como tanto quería: acercándome y dejándole un beso corto en los labios-. Te esperaré.

-¡Sí! – dice mucho más alegre y con las orejas y mejillas rojas.

Quizás un día lamente haberle dado esta oportunidad, pero el futuro es algo que no me preocupa. En mi presente, él se esfuerza por nuestra felicidad. No puedo quedar atrás.

Luego de limpiar la mesa, encuentro sus llaves y celular en ella. Como si lo invocara, tres golpes anuncian a alguien en la puerta.

-Tonto.- Digo saliendo con las llaves y el celular en mi mano, abro la puerta-. Olvidaste tus…

No puedo decir más. Un brazo fuerte que ya conozco me ciñe con fuerza haciendo que suelte los objetos que llevaba. Forcejeo para soltarme al reconocer los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Él es mi verdadero terror, y eso diezma mi fuerza.

-Vamos a hablar un momento.

Irvin Smith, el primer nombre que se marcó en mi piel además del de Eren. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no me interesa hacerlo. Odio los problemas adicionales innecesarios.

-Vete de una puta vez, Smith. –digo intentando esconder el miedo que tengo. Él sabe muchas cosas, demasiadas, todas podrían lastimar a Eren. Me suelto de su envolvente brazo, pero logra sujetarme por las muñecas e inmovilizarme.

-Dime que no si puedes hacerlo, Levi.

Le temo por que él puede desequilibrar esto que ya creí estable. Él puede recordarme qué pensaba y sentía esos días. Él puede, definitivamente puede manejarme a su antojo. Él, en algún momento, fue la única persona en la que creí y pensé que era amor.

Su enorme mano se acerca a mi mejilla, me acaricia con el dorso de los dedos. Es como cuando éramos niños, es como ese día en el que le conocí mientras esperaba por Eren.

Ya no peleo. Mi cuerpo deja de reaccionar al recordar. Ha logrado confundirme. Él es ese mal amor al que uno le pone el signo de "peligro" en la frente, y aún años más tarde no puede enfrentar del todo.

-Fuiste muy maleducado conmigo el otro día. – su mano se desliza hacia mi mandíbula, usando el pulgar sobre mi barbilla, presionándola y haciendo que entreabra los labios. Sé lo que sigue… Sé muy bien lo que hará… él siempre hacía eso para besarme.

-No te atrevas…- amenazo en vano; soy incapaz de siquiera mirarle feo. Él me conoce demasiado bien y termina tomándome en un beso como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido. Sus besos no son como los de Eren, estos duelen, son posesivos y amargos. Me levanta con descomunal fuerza y no me queda de otra que pasar mi brazo sano por su cuello si no quiero caer.

Quiero que deje de besarme, quiero alejarme de él, quiero…

-¿Levi?

Oh… mierda…

A unos metros, Eren nos mira. Como esperaba, regresó por sus llaves y ahora se encuentra con su pareja, esa persona reacia y sádica que apenas se atreve a abrazarle; en los brazos de alguien que supuestamente odia, intentando recuperar el aliento que perdió en su beso.

Esta vez, Eren no se ve triste.  
No, no está decepcionado.  
Tampoco quebrado.

Eren está furioso.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:_****_S_**_**ilhouette**  
La decisión de Eren, la historia detrás del silencio de Levi y el odio de Grisha Jaeger hacia Levi. ¿Cuál es el peligro de amar a un Anonyme? ¿El amor de Eren es tan grande como para cargar con el mayor estigma de su pareja? ¿Qué cosas podría perder Eren por su decisión?  
_

* * *

_Espero este capítulo valiera la pena por hacerles esperar tanto :'c de nuevo me disculpo, no me gusta fallarles, son un lindo fandom y me han recibido con tanto cariño y calidez que :'c ay... es mucha bondad para mi corazón de Grinch ;w;_

_Les invito a pasar por mi cuenta en Wattpad y Amor-yaoi (estoy viendo por subir algunas cosillas originales a Wattpad :'3) _

_Espero el capítulo les gustara :3_


End file.
